Marauders Generation 2
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: AU. Peter is in Azkaban, Sirius, James, and Lily are alive. Follow the adventures of their kids, and Moony's, through Hogwarts. For references, read The Werewolf Mage's works.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We don't own it. Got that?

A/N: Co-written with the7bells, who wrote this chapter.

All was well in the Black house. A knock sounded on the door. Gen opened it. "Lily, how nice to see you! And James, how are you? calls away Sirius, James is here! Hello Harry!"

Harry looked down. "Oh come on Harry, its auntie Gen. You remember Auntie Gen right?"

"Is sthee going to be as mean as Auntie Petunia?"

"No Harry, you've met Aunt Gen before."

"Aunt Gen guess what?"

"What?"

"I lost my firsth thooth yestherday!"

"Wow Harry, that's so cool. Come in Lils! And James too I guess."

"The twins said their first word last week."

"Awwww. I remember Harry's first word. It was quidditch. James is having a negative effect on him, I swear."

Gen felt someone tug on her sleeve "Auntie Gen, can I get my toy broomstick from the car?"

"Of course!"

"So what was the twins first word?"

"Wewe."

They burst out laughing.

"Remem…reme…remember the time we were arguing over who could torture Sirius with that?"

"YES!" They both fall down laughing in chairs.

Meanwhile in the living room.

"We…" Said Mathew.

"We…" Said Alexander.

And the two grown men watching them burst into laughter "WEWE!"

Back in the kitchen

"Hey, Gen, did I tell you the big news?"

"I know not of this 'big news' you speak of!"

"Gen, I'm pregnant!"

"Oh, no way! Sirius has been bugging me about another kid for the longest time. It's almost like he doesn't know where babies come from."

Back in the Living Room

"Hey Sirius Guess what!"

"What?"

"Lily's pregnant!"

"You know, I've been bothering Gen about that for the longest time…"

Lily and Gen walk into the room.

"Bothering me about what? That describes almost everything"

"Awww. But you still love me. Right?"

"Maybe mister. Depends on how you act!"

DING DONG

"Must be Remus."

"Sirius, you get the door, Matt needs a new diaper."

"Awwww."

"Unless you'd rather change it?" Gen said, rather menacingly

A couple minutes later, Remus walked in with Celeste, and their two kids, Ralph, 6, and Alianna, 2. And Harry.

"Did James find an anti-aging spell? Because, this is him. Complete with toy broomstick."

"Hey Remus, guess what?"

"I'll bite. What?"

"Lily's pregnant!"

"Sirius, you could at least let James or Lily tell me. They /are/ the parents." Pointed out Remus. "Harry, this is my son Ralphie. He's six, just like you."

"Okay uncle Remy. Hi Ralphie. Do you like Quidditch? Wanna play with my broomsthick?"

"I, I don't know how. Toy broomsticks are too much money, mommy says. Could you teach me though?"

"Yeah, Sthure!"

"Not in the house Harry." Warned Lily.

"Okay mommy." Exit the two boys.

"So, Gen wheres Rossalyn?" Inquired Celeste.

"Over at a friends house…" Responded Gen.

"James, your son is going to have a negative effect on my son when it comes to Quidditch." Remus said bemusedly.

"There's no such thing!" Scoffed James.

Crash! It seemed that the twins and Alianna had found something breakable.

"Ugh, I thought I put all the breakable stuff out of their reach." Groaned Gen.

"Gen, you should know by now that they can break anything, anywhere, just like their Daddy!" Sirius exclaimed.

R&R!


	2. First day of School for the newest Marau...

A/N I, the7bells claim all rights to…eh, okay, so I wrote the chapter, obviously, notice the Gen/Siri thing going on? Yeah, that's me, but Blooper Queen contributed, and edited it to death, and it's on her account so…yeah. Okay, I think you get the point…

At the Black house, one year ago, July 31st:

"Rosie, your Hogwarts letter is here!" Gen called as the regular brown owl swooped into the kitchen. "Okay MOM!"

After opening the letter, Rosie ran back into the kitchen, where the family was eating breakfast. "GUYS! I AM A PREFECT!"

Sirius started to choke on his bacon "WHAT! MY DAUGHTER A PREFECT! WHAT A BLACK MARK ON THE BLACK NAME!" With that he pretended to keel over. "My heart doc, my heart!"

The twins just sat there, talking to "daddy" "Pa, we promise never to become prefects."

Sirius ruffled their hair. "Good. Guy can't have too many heart attacks. And someone has to follow your old man's reputation."

At the Black house, September 1st.:

Sirius was pacing in front of the twins and Rosselyn. "Now you know the drill right?" "Yes Dad," was the chorus of voices. "We'll debrief one last time before the train, make sure Alianne knows it too."

Gen came into the room, fussing like a hen over the twins. "Now, you two, don't you dare try any tricks. I'm watching you." Gen was a teacher at Hogwarts, the only Defense against the Dark Arts teacher who stayed more than 2 years.

At the Lupin house, September 1st:

"Alright Alianne, I want you to be good, understood? I have Aunt Gen watching you, so you best be good, or she can unleash her temper on you. Got that?" Celeste was lecturing her daughter

"Uh, yeah, Mom, can we go now. I really don't want to miss that train…"

"Oh, my, yes, we best be going!" Remus cut into the conversation. "Heaven forbid you can't go to school because you missed the train."

At Platform 9 ¾

Sirius surveyed the station, making sure all those who would usually stop him were occupied. James and Lily were waving good-bye to Harry, with his 9-year-old brother, James Potter II, who kept trying to sneak onto the Hogwarts Express. Lily had her hands full, considering James was trying to help him, and Lillian, her 3-year-old, wanted to explore the station.

Lillian was trying hard as possible to get away from her mommy. That day she was wearing little tiny pigtails with her red curls, big blue eyes, and was wearing black coveralls over a blue shirt.

Celeste and Remus were talking to Gen, who was temporarily distracted when Lillian escaped Lily and started tugging on her robes, wailing about how Mommy was being a meanie-poo.

Marci was hopping on the train to extract a James II. A rather squirmy James II.

Sirius seized the opportunity to beckon over the Alex, Matt, and Alianne. He lined the three of them up. "Now children you MUST do this for me. To make up for Rosie's disappointment as a prefect. You fail though on this, I FAIL! DO YOU WANT ME TO FAIL?" "No, sir, NO!"

"Sirius? What are you doing?" Gen came up behind him, carrying Lillian for Lily.

Sirius jumped guiltily. "Uh, nothing hon, absolutely nothing. When am I ever doing anything?"

"When I'm around, never. It's when I'm _not_ around I get worried. Come on kids, the trains going to leave in a minute."

"Now behave yourselves, kiddies!" Sirius called after them. Alex turned around, surprised, and Sirius winked. Comprehension dawned on Alex's face, and he winked back.

On the train.

Alex was sitting next to a red-haired kid who needed a haircut. "Say, Ron, could you tell me stories about Fred and George?"

"Well, I guess…" Before Ron could finish his sentence, the three most recent additions to the Marauders legacy were circled around him.

"Start. We're ready." Alianne commanded. For an eleven year old, she was really bossy.

"Well, as you know, they have their own joke shop, but most of the things they sell there, were actually tested in Hogwarts during Umbridge's reign at Hogwarts. For instance their candies that get you out of class, and portable swamps, and perhaps the most famous, their fireworks."

"BLACK!" Three heads turn to the direction of the shout. "Prefect duty." Malfoy muttered.

"But it's not my shift. Besides, I can't leave my brothers. They're wee firsties, after all." Rosie protested.

"Just get out here." Malfoy hissed. Rosie looked confused, but heading out there anyway.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ah, Black. Care to be a bit more friendly next time?"

"No. What the hell do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you something." he said.

"Oh, you had to drag me away from my brothers to ask me something?"

"Yeah. You got a boyfriend?"

"No..." Rosie muttered, raising her eyebrows.

Draco grinned, but before her could go any further, Gen appeared out of nowhere and seized Draco by the scruff of his robes.

"Mister Malfoy, if you do not stop harassing my daughter, I'll be forced to give you a month's worth of detention." she hissed. Draco gulped. Gen was not one to be messed with, so he headed off to his compartment.

"Thanks, Mum." Rosie muttered.

"No problem. I had to put up with your father when I was your age." she laughed.

Rosie smiled and walked back into the compartment, to tales of Fred and George.

At Hogwarts.

Alex was looking at the lake a bit apprehensively, along with Matt, and both were remembering all the stories their father had told them about the giant squid, and Harry's tales about the mermaids of the lake. "We don't really," they gulped "have to row across that thing do we?" they asked in unison.

Rosie just stared a moment, then mentally shook herself. "Well, yeah, it's part of Hogwarts tradition."

"Can't" "We" "Please" "Please" "PLEASE" "ride" "with" "you" "in" "the" "carriages?" They spoke, alternating words, something they only did when they were really nervous.

"No guys, you have to take the boats. I promise nothing will happen to you."

"It" "better" "not."

One terrifying boat ride later…

Matt was shivering. He had fallen into the lake. Alianne, Alex, and an Isabella Jenkins, who had had no other boat to ride in, pulled him back in. They had become fast friends with Isabella.

"I'm going to kill Rosie. Soon as I see her again." Matt shuddered. "She promised nothing would happen."

"Hey, Matt, think about happier things, like our toilet chorus." Alex reminded him.

"A…toilet…chorus?" Isabelle sounded a little choked up. "Do I wanna know?"

"Yes." Alianne said, and told her all about it.

McGonagall stepped into the room, "First years, follow me."

During the sorting, because I don't really feel like writing a Sorting song…

"Atker, Isabella." She walked up slowly, almost afraid that the hat might do something to her. She pulled the hat on and…

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat screamed out.

"Black, Mathew." He walked up, not sure where he would be placed.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Matt breathed a visible sigh of relief.

"Black, Alexander." Alex was confident that he'd be in Gryffindor with his brother.

"SLYTHERIN!" The entire hall went silent. Sirius Black's son in SLYTHERIN! It was absurd. Gen sat in shock, gaping like a fish, so stunned she couldn't move. Then she fainted.

McGonagall was shaken too. Rosie was practically in tears at the Ravenclaw table. Matt just stopped on his way to the Gryffindor table. Alex couldn't get off the stool, couldn't remove the hat. He just sat there.

Dumbledore, too, was in shock. "Severus, if you could, please take Mrs. Black to the Hospital Wing?" he asked. Snape nodded and carried Gen to the Hospital Wing. Rosie quickly followed behind.

"Will my mum be OK, Professor?" she asked.

"She should be fine, once the inital shock wears off." Snape muttered, placing Gen carefully on the nearest bed.

"Good Lord, what happened?" Pompfrey asked.

"She fainted. One of her twins was sorted into Slytherin."

Pompfrey stared. "No. No, that's not possible."

But before Snape or Rosie could answer, the door flew open and in marched one pissed off Sirius Black. "What did you do?" he hissed at Snape.

"I didn't do anything." Snape hissed. "It was your son."

"My... son...?" Sirius asked blankly. "Well, what did he do?" he asked, regaining his composure.

"Dad, Alex's a Slytherin." Rosie sighed.

The door opened again. In stepped McGonagall, followed by Matt and Alex. Alex was on the verge of tears.

"I want my mum." he squeaked.

"Alexander Stephen Black..." Sirius began. McGonagall, Snape, and Pompfrey took this as a cue to leave. Fast.

"Daddy..." Alex squeaked.

"What in the blue hell have you done to get sorted into SLYTHERIN!"

Gen moaned, finally stirring.

Alex brushed past his father and curled up in his mother's lap. "I'm sorry, Mummy." he whimpered.

"Gen?" Pompfrey asked, carefully peeking around the door.

"Hmm?" Gen asked, her face buried in her son's hair.

"Would it be alright with you if I did a few tests? To make sure everything OK and that was a simple faint from shock?"

"Fine, whatever." she murmured.

Matt finally spoke up. "Dad, it was that evil hat's fault."

"What evil hat?" Sirius asked.

"The Sorting hat. Alex said its song sucked."

"Oh, sure, blame the hat." Rosie muttered.

Alex just stuck his tongue out at her. McGonagall came in. "You three. Back to the feast. Mrs. Black, shall we send a plate to you?"

"No, I'll be down in a moment."

Back at the feast, Slytherin table.

Alex sat down next to two girls, who appeared to be around 14/15/16 ish. One of them spoke. "So, give your mom a heart attack, ickle firstie? Most parents are PROUD they're kids are in Slytherin. You must be weird. What in blazes did you do to get in this sink hole? I mean, you /look/ like a nice enough person, so WHY are you in Slytherin?"

He muttered something. "What? Can't hear you, ickle firstie!"

"I insulted the hat…" They both laughed. "You insulted a HAT? And got put in SLYTHERIN as punishment!"

"I always knew that hat was evil. I mean, really. The kid obviously belongs in Gryffindor."

"Guys, just leave him alone." A voice drawled on the other side of Alex. He whipped his head around.

"Malfoy, just cause you got the hots for his sister, you're gonna PROTECT HIM?"

"God, Malfoy. Just how low can you stoop?"

"You're acting very unslytherinly." She burst into laughter. "Defending a firstie. Has it ever happened before?"

"Wow, hell has apparently just froze over." They cackled. The cackles led to hysterics, and the rest of the Great Hall started giving them funny looks. Gaining composure they stopped. Alex looked just a tad frightened of them "How long till you guys graduate?" "2 years. Why?" "So I don't have to put up with you anymore."

"Why you ruddy little twit!" she paused. "So, you've got some Slytherin in you."

"The hat's never wrong there. Besides, being rude's refreshing. That's why it's best to be in Slytherin" They laughed. "Yup, because the Gryffindors are so chivalrous, Ravenclaws always absorbed in their books, and Hufflepuff...well, let's not go there."

"Hufflepuff..." she shuddered. "WHY they even ALLOW them here is beyond me."

"Hufflepuffs are almost worse than the Gryffindors. Brave little gits. Means they're too stupid to run for it..."

"May I remind you that my twin is in Gryffindor?" "YOUR TWIN? YOU HAVE A TWIN IN GRYFFINDOR? The world is definatly ending, a Slytherin with an identical twin in Gryffindor. What a waste of talent if he's anything like you"

"I feel for you kid. To have a sibling in Gryffindor."

At the Gryffindor table…

Matt just sat there watching the two girls next to Alex crack up over something. That stupid hat. It left him with no friends in Gryffindor; they were in all the other houses. So, he decided, he wasn't going to sit there. He picked up his plate and stood up. Harry, who had been talking to Ron stopped. "Where are you going Matt?"

Matt didn't answer. Instead, he walked over to the Slytherin table, wedged himself between Alex and Malfoy, and started to eat again.

"What do you want, you little Gryffie?" One of the girls asked, narrowing her eyes in an oh-so-Slytherin manner.

"Uh, I wanted to be with my brother. Problem?" He smiled sweetly at her.

"Obviously there's a problem. You are a Gryffindor. We are Slytherins. That means you go away." Stuck in the other one. "But what if I don't want to? Who wants to sit next to Harry Potter, and know-it-all Hermione?"

"Oh, so cute. YOU should have been the Slytherin."

"What are your names anyway? I mean, you do have names don't you?" Asked the Gryffindor Black in bout of snittyiess.

"Well, little Gryff, if you must know, I go by Paula. Even though I hate the horrid name."

"And I am Meredith, since you are so desperate to know my name. What's yours now there shorty?"

"Fine. Stupid, pushy Slytherins, mine's Mathew Black."

"Don't go around acting like you own the school Matty-boy, you still got a couple years to go there." Meredith said, laid back in answering.

"Yeah, you might want to wait until your fifth year, at least." Paula sneered. "Firsties think they own the school." she then sighed.

"How wrong they truly are" Meredith snickered. "Give them a couple days, Paula, they'll come round."

"Be crying for his mummy soon enough."

"We don't have to wait that long to come round. Give us till tommorow. We'll show you." Alex said, trying to sound mean.

They just laughed at him, "MOMMY I'M SO SORRY!" Meredith mock cried. "DADDY IT'S ALL THE HAT'S FAULT, HE PUT ME IN SLYTHERIN!" "OH, MUMSY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Paula snickered.

"Girls, leave the firsties alone." Malfoy said, making the twins jump.

"Really Malfoy, what's gotten into you, do you really want Rosie /that/ badly." Meredith asked, pushing his buttons.

"Boys and girls! It is time to go to our dorms, 1st years, follow the prefects of your house!"

"Ta-ta little Gryff, have a nice night up in Gryffindor tower." The two began to snicker again. "Alex, our common room is this way."

Alex stopped. "You're a PREFECT. No way."

"I'm offended. Nah. I just know the password. Prefects aren't the only ones who know how to get to the commons room.

A/N: Yes, shameless self-insertion is in there. But it was really fun, so yeah...Please review, and we'll TRY to update soon, this took us three days to write so...


	3. Letters Home

Disclaimer: Don't own constipated, and I don't own anything you recognize…

Dear Sirius,

Are you sitting down? You know that baby you've been bothering me about? Well, you've finally got your wish. And since you wanted it so bad, when it comes, you can do the most with it. I'm not going to stand for taking care of the older ones and a baby. Pick one or the other. Because I'm not doing both.

And speaking of the older ones, did you in any way, shape or form, help them with that little chorus of toilets? Yes, I know they did it. And it screamed Black. Every last bit, from the singing of Constipated, to the fact that it started when Snape went in the bathroom.

Love,

_**Gen**_

The following morning, as Sirius was getting his coffee, he noticed Gen's owl at the window, a letter in his beak. "Hello, Owl." he muttered, too lazy to remember the owl's name. "Whatcha want? You want some coffee, too?"

The owl hooted, dropped Gen's letter and headed off, back to Hogwarts. "Well, fine, then! I didn't want to share my coffee with you anyway!" The looked at the letter. "Well, at least it's not a Howler." he muttered, and sat down to read.

Once he got to Gen's little news, he fell out of his chair, his coffee falling with him. "Ouch! HOT COFFEE!" Then, deciding it was safer to read on the floor, without any more coffee, he continued, laughing. "That's my boys." he said happily, and began to reply to his wife's letter.

Dear Gen,

Good thing I was sitting down. Well, in answer to your question, I'll take the older ones. They're easier to handle. In a way.

How could you even suggest that I'd help the twins make mischief? I'm crushed. See all the tears? So they've already started pranking? Excellent. I—uh, I mean, Gen, somewhere, we must have gone wrong in raising them. And James and Remus must have had a bad influence on them. I love you honey.

Love,

Sirius


	4. In which Alex and Matt get ayou'll see

Disclaimer: We have no money. We are poor. So don't think of suing us, you won't win. Hopefully.

Alianne tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the boys to arrive, because they were late, as usual. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they arrived, grinning, with one of those smiles that reminded you of an innocent-yet-guilty crocodile thing.

"What have you two been doing now?" Alianne asked, as Isabelle slipped into the Great Hall, walking straight past them. She grabbed Isabelle's robe, stopping her, and pulling her back. The twins just shot innocent looks in her direction, but she glared back. "I know you two, now, spit it out!"

"Oh, nothing." Alex started. "Just put a froggy in Snape's coffee." Matt finished.

"How, pray tell, did you manage to do that?" Isabelle asked, genuinely curious.

"Let's just say," Matt began. "That the house-elves in the kitchen were most willing to co-operate." Alex took up where he stopped.

Alianne just sighed. "Alright, how was your first night at Hogwarts, I want all the gossip. Nothing happened in my house, just moping about how they have no homework."

Isabelle started. "Well, not much happened in my house either, but the 7th years got all the first years, and taught us the ropes of Hogwarts, or at least the basic ones. Which reminds me, how's your mom?"

"Well, aside from the shock I'm in Slytherin, she's fine," Alex said wryly. "Slytherin just sat there and talked about how their summers were, etc. Two girls kept talking to me, they're not so bad. For Slytherins."

"Well then, sounds like Gryffindor has the most tidbits to hand out. For starters, Harry and Ron held a welcome back party with stuff they got from Honeydukes, we all know how, except Isabelle, trade secret, sorry, and at the end of the toast, they all kissed their girlfriends," Matt shuddered at the thought of kissing a girl.

"Well, who are their girlfriends?" Isabelle demanded.

"Well, Harry's going out with Hermione, and Ron's going out with Teri. And yeah, went to bed, woke up, and put a frog in Snape's drink. Simple as that." With that

At the Ravenclaw table…

Alianne sat down to happy chatter about how classes were starting, wishing she was elsewhere but the Ravenclaw table, she looked at anticipation at Snape, while piling toast on her plate.

"You know, Snape's not all that attractive," a soft voice whispered in her ear, making her jump.

"I can't believe you would even suggest that, that's so wrong!" She shuddered at the mere thought. "I just happen to know that /someone, no names, put a frog in his coffee."

"Entertaining, I'll watch with you." The boy sat next to her. He was somewhat tall for his age, with freckles and a mop of jet black hair, cut short. "So, you're the firstie, Alianne?"

"Yeah. So, what year are you?"

"Second. And here come the schedules. Whatcha got for the first day?"

"Eh, Herbology first with the Hufflepuffs, then Transfiguration, then Lunch, then Double Defense against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor."

"DADA. Best subject there is. Plus the teacher's hot." Another boy interjected.

"That's my best friends' mum you're talking about!" Alianne protested.

"Boys stop. That's Damian," She pointed to the boy that had implied Alianne liked Snape, and he grinned at her. "He's Garran."

"Your name means…Shrubbery?" She had to struggle to contain her laughter. (A/N: I know I know, but I just have to say, Garran really does mean shrubbery.)

"And I am Kari. Damian is a second year, but I think you know that. So am I, and Garran, our resident walking talking shrubbery, is a third year." Alianna just smiled, mealtime no longer looked so bleak.

At the Hufflepuff table…

Isabelle looked at the table, crestfallen. There were no empty seats, save next to people. She didn't want to have to ask someone if she could sit next to them. She'd die of embarrassment.

"Um, you can sit next to me if you want," Piped a tiny voice. "I have no one to sit with either."

"Thanks," said Isabelle, relieved. "What's your name? Mine's Isabelle."

"I'm Hannah." The girl was tiny, with brown pigtails and a chuberic (however you spell that damn word) face. "Oh, look, our schedules."

At the Gryffindor table…

Matt was sitting at the table, thinking about how Harry had the Marauders Map, and how they were going to need one too for ideal mischief making, and every now and then glancing at Snape, when someone sat down across from him.

"Mind if I sit here?" A boy asked. "My name's Jacob, but you can call me Jake."

"Hi, Jake, my name is Matthew, but you can call me Matt." He flashed a lopsided grin at Jake before his schedule arrived.

"Ug, first of double Potions with Slytherins."

"Ug, I dislike the Slytherins."

"They aren't so bad, it's Snape that is…Then lunch, and finally, Double Defense against the Dark Arts with Ravenclaw. "

"Not bad, for Mondays."

At the Slytherin table…

Meredith was bent over her schedule, groaning about how she'd have to sit through Double History of Magic with the Gryffindors, when a yell sounded through the Hall. Everyone turned to look at Snape, who was covered in coffee, with a frog on his head. A moment of silence, and then, the entire Hall burst out laughing. Even Dumbledore couldn't contain a chuckle.

"Oh, Lord. The frogs are attacking. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Paula managed to get out before falling off the bench laughing.

"Now, if only this would happen in History of Magic." Meredith said wistfully. "Where's the little Gryff?"

"Alex, would you happen to know who did this?" An ominous voice sounded behind him. Alex gulped, turned around, to find…

"Matt! Don't do that to me! I though you were McGonagall!" Matt just laughed.

"I've been practicing." And he grinned a toothy grin. "Come on, we don't want to be late to Potions. Snape has more reason to hate us then he does to hate Harry."

Potions class…

Snape was giving a lecture on all the things potions could do, while everyone looked bored, except Alex and Matt, who appeared to be taking notes, while really passing them…

'Eh, Alex, this is the one good thing about you being in Slytherin.'

'What?'

'You hardly ever get in trouble in Snape's class'

'Good point. Hey, see Snape's face this morning with the frog'

'Don't mention it. I'm afraid I may start laughing again.'

Snape walked right in front of their table and they hurridly acted like they were taking notes again. After a suspicious glance at their parchment, he said "Alright class is dismissed." As the twins turned to leave however, he grabbed the collars of their robes. Alex quivered. "Black and Black, where do you think you're going?"

"Uh, to lunch sir, where else?" Matt asked rather cockily.

"Because I happen to know that someone put a frog in my coffee this morning."

"Really, sir? We couldn't tell." Alex responded.

"And I also know who did it, obviously. And I have some news for you boys. You aren't getting away with it. Detention. Every night this week. Scrubbing out the Hospital Ward bedpans with no magic."

"Wow." Said Matt, in shock. "Dad was right. You ARE unorigional."

Snape just gnashed his teeth at that. "Just go see your mother. I think she has news you may want to hear. Or go after lunch, but you may not be able to keep it down." With that, Snape shoved the two of them out the door, and they ran to lunch.


	5. Class with their mother

Marauders: Generation 2

A/n Tis the Blooper Queen, here. Blah. Cooties.

Matt and Alex raced out of the dungeons and headed up to lunch. Before they could, someone grabbed them by the collars of their robes. They knew Snape had caught them, and cringed. But, no, to their surprise, it was their mother.

"And just what am I going to do with you two?" she asked.

"Don't kill us, Mum, please?" Alex begged.

"I should. You two should have put something lethal in Snape's coffee. Not just an innocent frog."

"Sorry, Mum." They sighed, looking to the floor in shame.

"Ah, Gen. Just in time." Snape muttered, coming out of the shadows doing the spooky creepy walk from out of the shadows that he does.

"For what?" she snapped.

"I was just looking for you. I had to tell you. Your sons have already gotten detention." Snape grinned.

"Says who?" Gen asked angrilly.

"I do."

"No, hell you do not!"

"Oh, so you're not only the terror of the kids, you're a creepy shadow skulking man too!" Matt piped up.

"How splendiferous!" Alex grinned.

Snape frowned at them, but stopped at Gen's look. "If you want to give any of my children dentention, SNIVVY, you talk to me first." and with that, she gave the twins a gentle nudge in the direction of the Hall and followed them, leaving Snape to grow a tad pissed.

"You boys might want to lay low for a bit." Gen warned them before heading off to her office.

"Not going to lunch, Mum?" Matt called after her.

"Not hungry." she called back.

"Why not, Mum?" Alex asked, both forgetting about lunch and following after her.

"Because I'm not." Gen called back, laughing at them.

"But Muuuuuuuumm..." Matt groaned.

"Stop it. You sound like your father."

"BUT MUUUUUUM..." Matt's whine became higher in pitch.

"Now you REALLY sound like him." Gen smiled.

Alex frowned. "Come off it, Mum. We're just worried about you." Matt nodded.

"I'm fine."

"But Snape said!" they began together.

"What Snape said is nothing. He's just an ass."

"SNAPE'S AN ASS!"

"MATTHEW!"

"Sorry, Mum."

"You've been around your daddy too much, Matt." Gen sighed, shaking her head.

"I have not!"

"You have so! Now, get to lunch, or wait in the classroom." Gen told them. "On second thought, don't wait in the classroom. Wo knows what you'll destroy." she sighed heavilly.

"We'll be good! Honest!" Alex squeaked. He knew his mother's wrath and did not want to meet it again.

"Fine. I'll be along in a second."

"OK!"

Matt, Alex, and Alianne were waiting for Gen by the time she had finished up in her office. "God, you three are fast." she smiled. They grinned back at her.

"Mum, can I try out for Quidditch for this year?" Alex asked.

"No, next year."

"NO FAIR!"

"So, I had to join in my third." she laughed.

Alex frowned. Matt was fine with that rule. He hated Quidditch and didn't understand why his mum and twin were so into it.

It was a simple lesson that day. All Gen did was go over what she expected from them, what she had planned on teaching that term, and explained that she would not give special passing grades to her own children, then she allowed them to mingle amongst themselves.

Now, Alex and Matt, being the curious Blacks that they are, had planned on bothering their mum about what Snape had said. But before they could, Dumbledore called Gen out into the hall.

"Wonder what that's about?" Matt asked. Alex shrugged.

A/n

Oh, like you didn't already know. lol


	6. 20 Questions with Rosie

Marauders, Generation 2

Chapter 6

A/n Finally a Rosie chapter. Sort of.

Rosie was walking down the corridor to the Great Hall, when something knocked her over from behind. "I swear to God, Malfoy, if you ever do that again, I will rip your head off."

"Aw, sis, you're no fun." Matt complained from behind.

"And, besides, seeing as how we aren't Malfoy, can we continue doing it?" Alex asked.

"No." Rosie answered. "What have you two been up to?"

"Not much." Matt started.

"Draco Malfoy's being nice to us," Alex continued

"But we think, and so do Paula and Meredith, that he's only being nice because he likes you." Matt finished the sentence.

"Do you always have to do that? It makes my head hurt." Rosie complained.

"Of" "Course" "We" "Do."

"On a more serious note, Rosselyn, do you happen to know what's wrong with Mum?" Alex asked.

Rosie just stared ahead.

"You know about mum, don't you?" Matt practically hollered in her ear.

"Ow. Maybe. But even if I did, I couldn't tell you." A mischievious glance passed between the twins. In unison, they hollered, "TICKLE FIGHT!"

Ten minutes later, Rosie was calling a truce, while performing scourgify to clean up the little mess she made…

"We'll do twenty questions, okay?"

"Fine, whatever." Rosie muttered.

"Good, glad you agree." Matt grinned.

"First question: What's wrong with our mumma?" Alex asked.

"She made me promise not to tell you twits."

"And I expect you to keep that promise." Gen said, appearing behind her eldest child.

"Momma, now you're doing that skulking in the shadow thingy too!" Alex whined.

"Please, Alex. My head hurts." Gen groaned.

"Mother, maybe you should tell them." Rosie said, with a plead in her voice.

"Not just yet. I'm not so sure they can handle it."

"Mother, I-I'm sure they can." Rosie knew to tread very lightly around her mother.

"Yeah, Mum. Whatever it is." Alex and Matt said together.

Gen just shook her head.

"Mum, come on. I mean, they're more mature than Daddy." Rosie smiled.

"You've got a point there, Rose. And that's sad to say." Gen smiled. "But, no, sorry." she headed off to lunch.

The twins turned and glanced at their sister, evil little smiles playing on their faces.

"Don't even..." Rosie began.

"We'll gladly set you up with Malfoy, if you don't tell."

Rosie sighed. "Fine, but don't tell Mum I told you. If anything, tell her Snape let it slip."

"SNAPE KNOWS!" Matt shouted.

"Duh. All the teachers do."

"Wow, this is bad, right, Rose?"

"Well, no... Mumsgoingtohaveanotherbaby." she muttered, and rushed off to lunch, not wanting to see their reactions.

For a moment, the two stared at each other. "She... can't..." Matt began.

"Unfair!" Alex squeaked.

"Let's owl Daddy." Matt began. "I'll bet you anything Rosie was joking."

"Let's do."

A little while later, they watched Gen's owl flutter out of the Owlery, both looking grim.

"If this is true, the world as we know it shall come to an end." Alex gulped.

A/n

Ah, Bloo, erm, The Werewolf Mage here. You'll have to wait until next chapter to see what happens with they confron their Mum... in front of the whole school...


	7. Ashamed, Embarassed, and Insulted

Marauders Generation 2

Chapter 7

The twins stared at their father's reply. "Matt, this is so unfair! We weren't even given a choice!"

"Well, it WAS Mum and Daddy's doing, but, still..." Matt trailed off.

The two glanced at their mother, who was talking to McGonagall as they ate their breakfast on a Saturday morning.

"Shall we... say something?" Alex asked.

"Let's!"

The two headed over to their Mum, and tossed their father's letter on the table. "Mother, we are ashamed." Alex began.

"Embarassed." Matt nodded.

"Insulted!"

"What are you two going on about now?" Gen asked.

"You." Matt said, frowning.

"Me? Why?"

"YOU CAN'T DO IT, MUM! YOU CAN'T HAVE ANOTHER BABY!"

Gen frowned, snatching them by the collars of their robes. "Let's talk about this someplace where the whole damn school doesn't hear us." she snapped, taking them to her office. "IN!" she barked. The twins stepped inside, whimpering. "Who told you?"

"S-ss-Snape..." Alex squeaked.

"No, he didn't. Snape, along with the whole staff, promised not to breath a word."

"It was Rosie! Mum, don't kill us!" Matt pleaded.

Gen groaned, resting her chin in her hand. "Why announce it to the whole bloody school?"

"Sorry, Mum. We were angry." Alex said.

"Please forgive us!"

"Just go back to breakfast." Gen muttered thickly.

"Mum, we're sorry." Matt said.

"Please, just go to breakfast. I've got a lot of work to do."

The twins left. "Well, you guys dead yet?"

"Why, Rosie! Of course we're not. We're still walking around, aren't we?"

"Snide, Matt."

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Alex asked his sister.

"I am checking on my mother, little brother." And with that, Rosie brushed past them and into her mum's office.

The twins snuck a look and pressed their ears to the door, just in time to hear Gen mutter, "I'd rather them hear it from me, or their father, but, you're right. They needed to know."

"I'm sorry, Mum, but they threatened me! With Draco Malfoy!"

They heard their mother laugh. "I don't blame you, then."

"Oh, gee, don't blame Rosie." Matt muttered.

"Yeah, I mean, it's like we don't do anything good."

"Alex, we DON'T do anything good."

They laughed.

"Come on, let's go put salt in Snape's tea."

"OK!"


	8. Sirius drops by

Marauders Generation 2

Chapter 8

A/n The Werewolf Mage here. I suppose this is my fic now, since my lazy co-hort doesn't want to help. So, we et to Sirius this chapter. Yay.

The twins headed towards their mother's office, hoping she could help them with a Transfiguration assignment. They were surprised to see Rosie waiting outside, her ear to the door. "Rosie, what are you doing?"

"Sssh!" she hissed. "Dad's trying to talk Mum into going home."

The twins joined their sister in dropping eaves on their mother and father's conversation.

Inside the office, Gen was perched on her desk, Sirius had taken the chair. "Gen, you need to be at home, taking it easy."

"I'm fine, Sirius. I haven't exhausted myself in any way. Plus, I couldn't take it easy at home anyway. Not with you there." she laughed.

"But Gen..." Sirius began.

"Nope, I'm not budging. Besides, the kids need me here."

"Speaking of the kids..." Sirius whispered. He sneaked over to the door and flung it open. Rosie, Matt, and Alex fell in a heap in the doorway.

"What were you three doing?" Gen asked with a smile as she helped Alex to his feet.

"Um... NOT eavesdropping?" Alex grinned at her.

"I expected this from the twins, but not from you." Sirius told his daughter sternly. She looked crestfallen, but then he grinned, hugging her. "I'm so proud of you."

Gen, though, was still eyeing her twins. They were up to something; she knew it. "Well, you two, what do you want?"

"Nothing. We just wanted to check on you." Alex smiled.

"And, we kind of need Transfiguration help." Matt said, a hopeful look on his face.

Gen smiled. "I'm not the best at Transfiguration, but I can try. Can you wait until later?" They nodded. "OK." She turned to her husband. "You all finished with your pleaded?" she asked him.

"Nope." Sirius said, hugging her gently. "I'd rather have you home."

"And I'd rather be here." She glanced at her children. "What about you three?"

They began talking at once. "Mum, I'd rather you be home." Rosie told her.

"But we want you here! It's no fun without you!" the twins protested.

Gen smiled sweetly. "Three to two, Sirius. Well, no, four." she laughed.

"Could be five." Sirius said, laughing.

"God, no! I couldn't handle another set of twins!" Gen cried, a look of horror on her face.

"Gee, thanks, Mum." Matt muttered.

"Come on, Matt. We know when we're not wanted." Alex sighed.

"Boys, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

Alex smiled, and hugged his mom. "We forgive you."

"Gen, I've really got to go." Sirius said, glancing at his watch. "I'll see you guys later." he said, hugging each of his children in turn and brushing a quick kiss aginst Gen's cheek.

"Bye, Daddy! We'll be good!" Matt snickered.

"You'd better not!" Sirius called as he headed off down the hall.

"OK!" the twins laughed.

A/n

Aww, cute chapter. I got blank at that point, and didn't know what else to add, but I think it's fine as it is.


	9. An interhouse meeting

A/N Yes, her lazy co-hort came back. Be proud. I shook off the laziness.

Alex was laughing at the Slytherin table. "Seeing asDumbledore talkedDad into staying, we may as well pull a prank for him. But what?"

"I dunno." Matt shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe we should ask Ali."

"Yeah. Good idea. She hasn't talked to us in FOREVER. Let's go bug her." Alex said, grinning at the prospects.

They got up and walked casually over to the Ravenclaw table, and sat down. Immediately, Damian pushed Matt off the seat. "Go away. No one wants a Slytherin to sit here."

"Damian, stop it. That's not even Alex, that's MATT. Besides, they're my best friends. How's your mum guys?"

"Mum? As in MUMs? Like, another hedgerow?" Garran asked.

"No, shrubbery," Alex snickered. "As in my mother, Professor Black. And Matt's too, I suppose." As Matt opened his mouth to protest, Meredith poked him in the back.

"Hallo. What you doing here?" Matt grinned. Meredith gave him a playful smack upside the head. "Hey!"

"Matt, you are way too, what's the word I want, aw, screw it. What do you THINK I'm doing here? Going to my table, duh. I should be asking the same of you though."

"We are sitting and enjoying a few hard earned comforts," Alex said, imitating Pippin. (A/N: Yup, managed to get Lord of the Rings in here. Gen's a muggleborn, so that's how they know. And I don't care if it hasn't been released yet.)

Meredith just sighed, walked down, and sat next to Paula.

Alex grinned one of the twins infamous (by now) lopsided grins. "So fun to annoy them."

Kari just looked at him funny, and Damian remarked, "Didn't know Professor Black was married and had kids."

"You know, Alex, neither did I!" Matt said, the same grin on his face.

"REALLY?" Alex exclaimed.

"Aw, shove it you two," Alianne said. "Now I know you didn't just sit here for the conversation, so what is it you want?"

"Well, seeing as our dad's here, we wanted to pull a prank for him. We thought you might…" He trailed off suggestively.

"One sec. Oy! Rosie! Get down here!" Ali called down the table.

Rosie walked over, eyes narrowing. "What is it they want?"

"Well, we need to, ah, make a temporary change for the Master that has arrived, show him the legacy's still here, within generation 2. What I'm suggesting is you get Harry, and if his friends, Hermione and Ron want to come and my brother Ralph, they can, and maybe Isabella, and we all meet somewhere to call," Here she stopped, and a devilish grin came over her face. "The first inter-house Prank council."


	10. The prank carried out

A/N And the lazy co-hort is back AGAIN! Hurrah! (Crickets chirping) Or not…

Disclaimer: WW only owns Gen and WE own, Alex, Matt, Hannah, Isabelle, Alianne, Rossalyn, Lillian, James II, Gen's owl, Garran, Damian, and Kari. And the plot…maybe.

"Alright, everyone, sit down." Alianne was sitting at the head of a rather large table, provided by the Room of Requirement, rather generously. Remember, we DID say she was a rather bossy little girl.

They had actually gotten quite a turn out. Almost everyone was there, that had been invited. Alex had even convinced Paula and Meredith to come, who were busy shooting daggers at the Gryffindors. They were even busier glaring at the two Slytherins.

Paula distinctly heard a whisper of "What are THEY doing here?" which was dripping scorn.

"SIT DOWN!" Alianne was screaming.

"Sit down, NOW! Before I have to start docking points!" Rossalyn yelled.

The room was so silent; you could have heard a pin drop.

"Thank you Rosie. Now, I believe that there are some important issues to discuss. First," she paused. "We need…a Marauder's Map, for EVERYONE in this room. The problem is, Pa, Uncle James, and Uncle Siri put anti-copying charms on it. So we're going to have to start from scratch. Second, we need to decide whether or not to prank Snape, or Malfoy. Third, we must develop a prank. Fourth, we must co-ordinate this prank. Fifth, we must prepare and set up the prank, and sixth, we must pull the prank off. And we have a time limit. We need a large amount of sources, and THAT'S why we need all the traits of all four houses. Plus, then we can have inside jobs."

They all just stared at her. Harry spoke up, "But that's nearly impossible!"

"Not really…" Cut in Alex, understanding where Rosie and Ali were coming from. Comprehension dawned on Matt's face at around the same time.

"It's ingenious." Matt breathed. "We'll do the two main tasks separate. Then, we do the two tasks in half the time."

Immediately, understanding coursed through the group.

"Now," Rosie took over. "We should prank…" She left it hanging.

"Malfoy." Came the unanimous answer.

"Alright. I want Hermione, Garran, Hannah, and Alex working on the Map. Everyone else, work on the prank."

1 hour later…

"How's it coming on the map?" Matt asked Alex.

"Well, we THINK we may have had the basic foundations, map, people, and so forth, but we're having a bit of trouble on the insults part…"

In Gen's room…

"Gen, please come home. PLEASE!" Sirius was begging. "No more stressful job, students forgetting their homework, none of it!"

"Yeah, instead, I'll have you and the twins lined up for detention from now until kingdom come!"

Sirius stopped groveling for a moment. "You mean they get CAUGHT?"

"They put a FROG in Snape's COFFEE! They were BOUND to get caught!"

Rosie poked her head in. "And don't forget the salt!" And popped right back out

"They've turned this school inside out!" Not one teacher hasn't been pranked, except me! And I can't prove it!" Gen was now frustrated.

"That's a bad thing?" Sirius was genuinely confused.

"It's enough to make me want to go home." Gen ranted.

"I'll take that and twist it to 'I want to go home!' So let's, tomorrow afternoon. So you can tell all your classes you are leaving." Sirius was bouncing now.

"Siri! Stop that right now! I have a headache, and your constant movement isn't HELPING!"

"Are you okay! The baby isn't going to be born early is it? Do you need medicine? Tell me, I'll go get it and make it better."

Finally…

"Alright, we've finished!" Matt gave a Slytherin-like cackle at these words. Meredith was in near hysterics.

"I can't breathe!" She gasped out.

Rosie shot a glare in her direction. "Ohhh, the humiliation." She buried her face in her hands.

Meredith only laughed harder. "Guys, I'll be right back, I need to go change." She stumbled out still laughing.

"Well, we've finally finished too." Hermione answered. The foursome started handing out the maps. "So, what's the plan?"

Alianne gave a sly grin at Rosie, who moaned. "Well, Rosie here is going to lure Malfoy to this hallway," she tapped her map. "Alex and Matt will 'ask' their dad to show them a passage in that hallway. Then, we let loose some drunken house elves. Female of course. They, in their drunken stupor will have the thought of marriage to Malfoy implanted in their minds, and VIOLA! Malfoy will be attacked by crazy, dancing singing house elves."

Garran spoke up. "We just need someone to run down to Honeydukes to get the butterbeer. Harry?"

Harry just nodded and left.

ASAP…

"Come on Malfoy, no one's down this corridor." Turning a corner, she saw Garran, one of the carefully positioned people they had set up. "Maybe not." Eventually, though they found what Malfoy thought was an empty corridor. Rosie cackled on the inside.

At that moment…

"Dad, just stay HERE!" Matt was whispering frantically, trying to keep his father from barging in on Malfoy making moves on Rosie.

"I can't that's MY daughter he's messing with!" Sirius hissed.

"Trust us dad!" Alex was practically tackling his dad. "Just WATCH!"

At that moment, Alianne showed up. "Listen to them Mr. Black. Hermione, Ron, Isabelle, come on." They were holding some squirming and singing house elves in their arms. Tiptoeing, they let them loose in the corridor that Malfoy and Rosie were in, where they immediately attacked Malfoy, trying to get him to marry them.

Everyone, not just Meredith, was in hysterics this time. Their sentries had come to watch the fun. Rosie was there, just laughing.

"MARRY ME SWEETIE!"

"NO! ME!"

"IGNORE THEM! MARRY ME!"

"MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sirius was just sitting there, laughing so hard he was crying. He gasped for breath. "OH that was TOO good." And he went off into gales of laughter again. At that moment, someone yelled "COVER!" 14 children disappeared, leaving Sirius just sitting there. Snape walked up behind him. Suppressing a chuckle, he kicked Sirius.

"Still pranking students, Black?"

"Which one?" Chorused 4 voices at once.

"Yes, which one?" A soft voice asked, before knocking Snape over with an Anti-balance charm. Laughing openly, Gen helped Sirius up. "You didn't have anything to do with this right?" Sirius grinned and dragged Snape away, so the kids could make a break for it.

"Shame I didn't see who co-ordinated this."

Gen just gave him a look. "I'm sure you didn't." Then she laughed. "No doubt in my mind it was the twins, but it's a bit big for two people. If we don't catch them though, at least they pranked the right person."

A/N: Yup, I'm going away for the weekend, so this is my gift to WW. Enjoy. And review. Don't forget reviewing.


	11. Photos and Consternation

A/N Alright, update, thank you reviewers, we love you, and we love this story. :D Well, happy April 26, 2005!

Alex came running into Matt's dorm, waking up the rest of the boys by pulling Matt off his bed and dragging him down the stairs before Matt was completely woken up.

Matt yawned and hit his brother's hand. "Waz the matter wis you?" He asked, his words slurred with his tiredness. He hadn't yet noticed the look of panic in Alex's eyes.

Alex was still running down the corridor dragging his sleepy brother with him. As far as Matt could tell, he was grabbing notices off of the wall. Finally, Alex opened the door, peeked in, looked around furtively, then ran inside, hauling Matt with him, and slamming and locking the door.

By now, Matt was awake. "Whatchoo got there?" Alex showed him the pictures, and Matt almost died. "Who did this?" He hissed. On the photo were a Matt and Alex at six months, wandering around in diapers. However, they weren't on their bottoms. The twins had apparently decided that was boring, and were wearing them on their heads.

Alex switched the photos to another. "It gets worse." Now they were being potty trained on those little potties. Alex had, sadly, missed the toilet part, and Sirius was…ah, rather wet. Matt was sitting there on the toilet with an intense look of concentration.

Another switch. This time, with Rosie playing the Pretty Princess Dress Up game. Rosie had put make-up on them, and they were sitting there in little dresses.

Matt groaned. "I swear Mom has a magic camera that caught every embarrassing thing we did…"

Then, a message appeared, and on it was written. "One good prank deserves another, BOYS. Love, the only person with access to these photos."

By the time the boys ventured out, it was time for DADA. They had a sneaking suspicion as to who posted those photos. (and no, it WASN'T Snape)

They barged into the classroom. They could hear snickers, and Gen wasn't helping by trying to suppress a grin.

"Mummy, we want to know why you would do that to us?" Alex yelled. "It wasn't very nice!"

Gen tried to get them to stop yelling. "I didn't."

"We don't believe you." Matt accused.

"Black, Black! SIT DOWN!" Gen had lost her patience. Quailing, they did. It also had the effect of stopping all the snickers.

The twins were dreading lunch.

A/N Please review! Thank you!


	12. We have no title right now

A/N All shall soon be esplained.

Do you really think Matt wouldn't tell Alex the Gryffindor password, and Alex wouldn't tell Matt the Slytherin password? And even if they didn't there's probably a passageway somewhere, no

MUCH SHORTNESS HERE!

Alex literally winced as he opened the doors to the great hall. Cringing amongst the giggles, the two of them slunk to their seats to try and eat their lunch quickly. No such luck.

"Awww, so cute. What happened Alex?" Meredith teased him while waving a photo in his face. However, in a few seconds everyone's attention was no longer on the photos.

They were now on the man with untidy black hair striding through the Great Hall, with his best friend by his side, to announce proudly, "Harry! Lillian just took her first poopy on a REAL toilet"

While Harry was attempting to hide under the table, the doors banged open for the second time in 5 minutes, and a dark hooded figure strode it. Actually, one would have to assume he was striding, because the cloak covered his feet. As he flung back his hood, he revealed red slit eyes, a sneering face, with the desire to kill all over it.

Sirius leaned over next to Gen and whispered, "Gen, you need to get out of here."

"Sirius, I can't." she whispered back. "The boys, Rosie, I can't leave them."

"Yeah, but the baby -- "

"Don't worry about me!" she whispered back, glancing around the hall for her children. She spotted Rosie trying to cross the hall to her twin brothers. Before she could head over there, Sirius grabbed her arm.

"No, Gen!" he hissed, shoving her out into the hall.

Rosie grabbed her brothers' by the scruff of their robes and attempted to drag them out of the hall, dodging several Death Eaters' hexes. "Ack, Rosie, we can take care of ourselves!" Matt choked.

"No, you can't!" she whispered frantically. "Don't you gits know? Mum's a Muggleborn!"

Alex's jaw dropped. "My mother... is a Muggleborn? Why didn't she tell us?"

"She was going to." Rosie panted. "But not now. Now go hide somewhere!" she breathed, dropped them off in the hall. I need to make sure the younger students get out, as a Prefect and whatnot."

Usually, that was the time for the twins to joke, but at the look on Rosie's face and the look on their mum's, they kept their mouths shut for once in their lives.

Ron and Hermione were unceremoniously shoving first and second years into the hall, making sure none were attacked by Death Eaters.

"Little midgets!" Ron snapped as one began to cry.

"Ron!" Hermione groaned.

Harry and James were dodging hex after hex, thanking the Quidditch gods that had blessed them. Harry was caught off guard as James was Stunned. "It's all right. He's only Stunned." Sirius panted, deflecting a few Stunners sent in his direction.

Several teachers and older students had joined the fight. But more Death Eaters were also showing up.

CLIFFIE! Could be longer but then it would not be a cliffie, now would it?


End file.
